1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgically implantable prosthesis having an active component.
2. Background Art
Structural implants for the augmentation or replacement of body components are generally single purpose in their design and function. That is, they are designed to provide a substantially equivalent, functional replacement for a component of the body that is missing or worn out due to injury or disease, without additional functionality.